Saving Harry Potter: Book One
by amifalling
Summary: Fred Weasley, a fifth-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is developing certain feelings for a certain person. It isn't by choice. But Fred soon learns of Harry Potter's actual past and how it's haunting him. Can Fred save Harry? Takes place in The Prisoner of Azkaban. I do not own Harry Potter. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I, amifalling, do NOT own Harry Potter, the characters, places, etc. I only own the 'plot' of this FAN-fiction. Anything you recognize from the books/movies belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter One **

Harry Potter was in his room, unable to keep track of the time due to the fact that he was very distracted by his holiday work from his school teachers. He did know that it must have been very late because the Dursleys must have been sleeping for ages.

Harry's thoughts began to wander off once he had realized what the day was; July 31, his birthday. His thirteenth birthday to be exact. Owls began to fly into his room with presents and cards from his friends; his friends from his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

…

Fred Weasley could not sleep at all.

For mainly one reason: a certain green-eyed, raven-haired boy with the name of Harry Potter. He sat up on his bed. Fred had been often finding himself thinking about Harry. He knew why, but he would never dare say it because he knew he would most likely be hated because of it.

But Fred did know that he would eventually have to admit his secret, but not now. Maybe later.

_Hopefully later_, thought Fred. _I do hope I won't be hated for it, though… _

"Blimey," Fred whispered to himself. "I need to just quit thinking about this and just go the fuck asleep."

"Yeah, Fred, you really do." George's voice made Fred slightly jump. George was Fred's twin brother, and partner in crime.

"Merlin!"

"Sorry." George didn't sound very sorry at all.

"Really?" Fred questioned George with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not at all," he replied with a laugh. Smiling a little, Fred forgave his brother anyway. "I think I'm going to call it a night," Fred said, yawning.

"Okay, night…" replied George, slightly shocked that his twin wanted to go to sleep so soon. Normally, they would have done a prank or two, come up with prank ideas, then they would have gone to bed once their mother came in and yelled at them, "GO TO BED!"

…

**A/N: Sorry this is so short and crappy. I am probably not good with fan-fictions at all, ha ha. Tell me what you think of it. **

**Word Count: 389 (Two Pages Total)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I, amifalling, do NOT own Harry Potter, the characters, places, etc. I only own the 'plot' of this FAN-fiction. Anything you recognize from the books/movies belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Follows/Favorites/Reviews: **

**Padfootette- Thank you for the follow/favorite for this fan-fiction; it does mean quite a lot! And well, I updated, so I do hope you enjoy this chapter since you loved the previous chapter!**

**Nebelwand- Thank you for following the story; it means a lot as well. **

**Chapter Two **

The next day, a little after Fred and his family finished eating dinner, Arthur, Fred's father, began to tell the rest of the family that Harry was staying at the Leaky Cauldron because he had blown up his aunt. When he finished telling them the story, the rest of the Weasleys were quite shocked; Harry was never really one to lose his head like that.

"Well, at least Harry didn't get into any trouble with the Ministry…" Ginny, Fred's younger sister, said quietly as she fiddled with her hands.

"Yeah," Ron, another one of Fred's brothers, agreed. "That wouldn't have been any good…" He looked over at George, who nodded. Why this confused him, Fred would probably never know.

…

Weeks had passed since Fred had heard the news about Harry, and that was all he could think about.

_ How was Harry doing? Was he alright? Was he enjoying his stay at the Leaky Cauldron? Was he been treated right? _Numerous questions flashed through Fred's mind as he thought of the younger boy. Fred purposely began to bang his head on the desk in his hotel room.

"Snap. Out. Of. It. Fred," he said in between bangs. Little did he know that George was standing in the doorway, wondering why he was acting this way.

"Quit. Thinking. Out. Him," growled Fred as he continued to bang his head on the desk.

_Who's he talking about? _George thought to himself. _Who is this guy he's banging his head for? Why is he so damn important? _He began to worry about his twin. Once Fred stopped banging his head, George decided it was safe to walk in the room.

"What was that all about, bro?"

"What are you talking about, George?" Fred pretended to be confused. George sighed, not liking the fact that his brother was lying to him again. "Never mind," he mumbled.

Fred stood up and grabbed some clean clothes, "I'll be in the shower…" And with that, he walked away. George sighed again.

…

Harry was defiantly enjoying his stay at the Leaky Cauldron; with no Dursleys there to tell him what to do, he finally felt free for the first time in a long time. Though, as much as loved it there, he did want to get back to Hogwarts soon, even though he wouldn't be able to visit the village.

He couldn't wait to see his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, his fellow third-year-students.

…

**A/N: Sorry this is so short again, too. I do feel quite bad. I hope the chapters start to get longer. I would write more, but I have nothing written down at the moment and it is getting really late, so I am kind of tired at the moment. Um, let me know what you guys think of this chapter and tell me if you would like more! **

**Word Count: 557 (Two Pages, wow, that is very short. *sighs* But at least it is longer than the first chapter!)**Ha


End file.
